1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to industrial caster wheels.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial caster wheels are used, for example, as stabilizer casters on a pallet truck. Such pallet trucks have a single drive wheel and one industrial caster wheel on each side. Usually, the industrial caster wheel has a spring member that absorbs shocks while traveling. The spring member also provides stability as the object to which the industrial caster wheel is attached travels over rough surfaces.